


Eloping?!

by Jahaliel



Category: Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: (author would love to try those cookies), Drabble, July AU, Lois has the best cookies, M/M, and is not afraid to use them, slice of life?, two guys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Drabble on weddings vs eloping.





	Eloping?!

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for my July AU (Euan retires as planned and everything is fine and awesome) All thanks go to the amazing author for writing such wonderful and inspiring characters <3

“Why aren’t we eloping again?” Rex asks his fiancé, resting his head in Euan’s lap.

“Because you love me and I love Lois’ cookies and she promised the recipe if we did the big wedding.” Euan replies as he strokes Rex’s short hair. “And I must confess, there is something about the idea I like.”

“Oh?” Rex murmurs

Euan leans down and kisses him “Being able to stand up and say you are mine and I am yours. That I like. The rest of it can go to hell.”

Rex smiled “I can live with that.”

 

And so they did.


End file.
